


Worth

by Errykun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CACW Spoiler Alert, M/M, on-the-way-to-siberia scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errykun/pseuds/Errykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were on the way to Siberia when Bucky said all of sudden, “I don’t know If I'm worth all this to you."</p><p>And Steve surely disagreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> captain america: civil war (2016) belongs to marvel.

“I don’t know If I'm worth all this to you,” Bucky murmured beneath the humming of the plane's engine, breaking the clumsy-long-silence between them. They were on the way to Siberia in order to stop the  _real_ bad guy and "the  _other_ Winter Soldier" thing.

“Yes, you are,” Steve replied so calm and doubtlessly certain. “You didn’t kill anyone, Buck. You were under control.” 

There was a respite of Bucky took a deep breath until he said, “But I did it.” 

Steve glanced through the scenery; ranks of the clouds around the plane as he driven the breath out of his lungs. “You deserve it, Buck,” he repeated.

“Steve,” Bucky exclaimed as he looked up. “Don’t be like this.”

“I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“Come to picture it; if I’m not your friend, Steve. If you didn’t even ever know me. I’m the Winter Soldier and I did kill those innocent under Hydra’s control. Are you still willing to defend me?”

“Buck, listen—”

“You would see me as nothing but a villain,” Bucky continuously talked, cutting off Steve’s. “Be conscious, Steve; you are Captain America and you know exactly what that means. Please, fight for your country; the civilian need you as their hero. Don’t come by a villain’s side just because he is your friend.”

Steve stayed quiet for seconds. There was a pain tightened his chest, really. He surely defended and protected Bucky for a thing. Because he knew what everyone didn’t. He’d like Bucky to understand; understanding what he thought and why he did this since no one’s willing to listen to him, to understand him. 

“Bucky,” he finally talked as he hit autopilot and spun his seat. Then he straightened up, walked slowly and leaned over Bucky. There's a hard stare of Steve's gaze, completely serious. “Please trust me. You’re a victim, more than worth it actually. If there’s something you don’t deserve, it is me letting you fall; letting you go. You don’t deserve to be the Winter Soldier and killing people under Hydra’s control. You don’t deserve to be charged for the bomb incident in Wakanda. You are a nice guy, Buck. Even more, you are my best friend,” Steve kneeled, rubbing Bucky’s right arm softly.

Bucky couldn’t move his glance against Steve. He sounded forlorn, an ache hitting Bucky deep his chest.

“I always wonder what kind of sin you did that bad things seem like happen towards you endlessly. I want you to know that—though you have some shit days, though everyone comes to hate you, even though you may hate yourself—you still have me by your side, pal,” Steve smiled, so bright that Bucky couldn’t help but melted in warm inside. “You deserve something more, Buck. Have you ever picture; we have a lovely domestic life together in Brooklyn after we’re retired from the army? Sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

Bucky smiled by then, he even let out a little laugh. “I am not spending my retired time with a little guy who too stupid to run away in a fight, you punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve laughed; looked so pretty and somehow happier. 

Bucky leaned over him, kissed his jawline, and said, “Thank you for everything, Steve.”

"Don't thank me," Steve replied. "You're worth this," he said as he hugged Bucky tightly.

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad english :') really i just couldnt hold back myself not to write something after watched civilwar.
> 
> so many things need to be fixed, right? ;) but overall i really love this movie. so much stucky~


End file.
